Odisea
by rquiroga
Summary: Que te puede pasar en un simple viaje de trabajo. Que si los astros se alinean en tu contra. Pues entra y lo descubrirás. basado en hechos reales. Sip, a mi me paso.


_Hola chicas! Este Oc que les dejo es completamente verídico, salvo la conversación con mi pareja de entonces, que no fue tan romántica, pero desee que hubiera sido así. Espero les guste y se rían por que fue muy cómico._

_También les recuerdo que estoy nominada como Autora neófita y con "Rebeldes" en mejor Fic de humor, por FFC Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards. Así que entren y voten, please. Esta es la dirección (recuerden sin espacios) www. ffthawards. com_

Estaba más que cansada, me dolía el cuello y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora. Me encontraba en estos momentos en la Ap7 camino a Barcelona. Había salido esta mañana de Madrid camino a Valencia. Allí me tenía que reunir con uno de nuestros delegados, para entregarle material y darles las últimas instrucciones.

Había sido agotador, ya que Tayler había insistido que ya que estaba en la ciudad, pasara con él a ver a varios clientes. En total, tuve unas tres reuniones. Sin tiempo para comer, a las cuatro de la tarde volvía tomar el coche, rumbo a mi nuevo destino. Debía alojarme en un hotel en la calle Diagonal, muy cercano a las oficinas centrales de uno de nuestros grandes clientes.

La reunión había sido programada a las nueve de la mañana, y seguramente estaría molida. Tome un sándwich mientras conducía por la autopista. Menos mal que estaba despejada. Pero para mi desgracia, el sándwich de atún calló sobre mi regazo manchándome toda. "mierda" pero nada podía hacer por el momento. No quería provocar un accidente, así que me quite los restos como pude y seguí mi marcha.

No tenía tiempo para hacer paradas, debía llegar cuanto antes a Barcelona si lo que quería era darme una ducha relajante y dormir. Además de que debía revisar las notas para la reunión del día siguiente.

¿Y por que este maratoniano viaje?. Fácil, el idiota de mi jefe, por no llamarle de otra manera más despectiva, se le ocurrió que era la mejor forma para ahorrar costes. " ¿Qué coño importa el descanso del personal? Si no somos humanos, solo maquinas de hacer dinero para ese maldito ca***"

Pero para mayores sufrimientos de mi alma, una oscura nube negra, comenzó a descargar con una furia tremenda. "fantástico: cansada, de noche y diluviando. ¿Algo más me puede pasar?". Pero fue terminar de decir esa frase, cuando el coche, que apenas acababa de salir del concesionario, bajo rápidamente de revoluciones. "¡Fantástico! ¿Dónde narices me paro en medio de la autopista?". Baraje mis opciones, que eran nulas, ya que la estación más cercana estaba a mas de 7 km, y ni el coche llegaba, ni estaba dispuesta andar ese trayecto. Señalice con los Warning, mi parada de emergencia y me dirigí al arcén. Que para colmo de mis males no era muy amplio que dijéramos.

"Bien Bella, ahora piensa el siguiente paso" recapitule mentalmente todo lo que te dicen que debes hacer en caso de emergencia, y me puse manos a la obra. Obviamente no podía salir por la puerta del conductor. Ya que no dejaban de pasar camiones a gran velocidad. " ni de coña quiero acabar como tortilla". Busque mi chaleco reflectante de debajo del asiento y salte hasta el del copiloto. Una vez me coloque, el fabuloso y discreto chaleco, amarillo fluorescente. Busque por los asientos traseros un paraguas. "¡Maldita sea! Donde mierdas esta. ¡Yo juraría que lo había dejado aquí atrás!" y como un flash, vino a mi cabeza la imagen de mi compañera diciéndome que se había olvidado en casa el paraguas que la preste. "mierda! Mierda! Más que mierda!". No me quedaba otra que salir bajo ese aguacero. Pero debía sacar los triángulos de señalización del maletero y colocarlos antes de que me embistiera un camión.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto con furia. Ya que en esos momentos era lo único que sentía mi cuerpo. Adiós dolor de cabeza, adiós dolor de cuello… ¡hola mal genio!. Tan solo pensar que mis preciosas botas de gamuza se mojarían, me estaba entrando los siete males. Y es que para que vamos a engañarnos. Yo no iba precisamente vestida para sumergirme en barro. En previsión a todas las visitas que realizaría, llevaba una preciosa falda de ante marrón, con corte de sirena, la cual marcaba mis caderas a la perfección bajando entallada hasta poco más arriba de mis rodillas, para luego tomar vuelo en un gracioso volante. Lo acompañaba con una camisa de gasa de diferentes tonos otoñales. Y como no, mis botas de caña ajustadas , con un tacón imposible, pero muy cómodo. " Aggggg! En cuanto regrese juro que mato a James! De seguro que él esta tan calentito compartiendo un whisky con algún amigote, y con la zorra de su amante". Como odiaba a mi jefe en esos momentos.

Respire hondo y salí del coche, pero como he comentado antes, no estaba vestida para el barro, que es ahí donde acabe. ¿Cómo? Fácil! El tacón se trabó con un poco de asfalto suelto, aprisionándolo. La otra bota, se hundió en el barro, y aunque movía mis brazos como aspa de molino. No conseguí mantener el equilibrio y caí de bruces. " Joder!". Pude jurar mientras escupía barro. Pero no había acabado mis desgracias… no señor! Alguien allí arriba estaba disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, puesto que uno de los tacones se partió.

Yo no sabía si llorar, o reir. Creo que hice ambas cosas. Mi desesperación era tal que cualquiera que me viera, sentada en el barro, con el pelo y la camisa pegadas por la lluvia. Con mi tacón en la mano y gritando al cielo "¿Se puede saber que mierdas te he hecho yo para tal castigo?"Pensaría que estaba loca de atar. Y como si fuera una señal, o más bien una burla. Un camión pasó a mi lado, pisando un charco y mandándome una ola de agua. Para ese momento las lagrimas, no cesaban de correr por mis mejillas. Pero debía levantarme y seguir con la señalización.

Abrí el maletero con cuidado de que el ordenador y el proyector que llevaba no se mojarán, y saque los triángulos de señalización. Ande un poco y monte uno. "¿Dónde mierda están las instrucciones? ¡joder, esto no se sostiene! ¡ahhhh claro, como el Hijo puta de James compraría algo de buena calidad!. No, seguro que estos ni siquiera están homologados" Mi furia aumentaba, mi desesperación crecía y mi mala lengua se soltaba. A duras penas, coloque uno de ellos y me fui despacio hasta el vehículo. Pero con el primer coche que paso al lado, este salió volando hasta el campo. "púdrete que no pienso ir a por ti! Ja! Tengo otro… jódete!" Si, definitivamente estaba volviéndome loca. Para que el segundo no saliera volando. Tome unas piedras del borde, y las coloque sobre el pie del nuevo triangulo. Ahora si parecía que se sostendría. Así que regrese cojeando al coche.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, importándome menos la tapicería. Si debía remplazarla, que se jodiera. Bastante tenía con salir ilesa de esa maldita situación. Tome mi bolso, y saque mis dos teléfonos móviles, y el libro de asistencia en carretera. Desde el teléfono del trabajo, llame al número que marcaba el seguro para estos casos. En seguida me atendió una señorita… o eso creía.

-" ha contactado usted con asistencia en carretera. Si necesita un mecánico, pulse 1. Si necesita asistencia, pulse 2. Para cambio de facturación, pulse 3…"

-"maldita sea mi suerte! Un contestador… agggggg." Marque la opción dos esperando ser atendido por un operador. Después de no sé cuantos minutos escuchando una insufrible canción. Me volvió a salir un contestador.

-Sentimos la espera, pero todos nuestros operadores están ocupados. Manténgase en linea y en breve le atenderemos. Gracias por su llamada

-¡me cago en la puta de oros y en toda su familia! ¿Cómo que todos los operadores están ocupados!.EMERGENCIAS ES EMERGENCIAS…. DONDE NARICES ESTAN LOS OPERADORES…- Mi voz subía por momentos. Me estaba realmente poniendo muy… pero muy furiosa. Luego caí en la cuenta.- ¡Serán cabrones! Claro, cuanto más tiempo espere, más cobran en la llamada… ¡malditos hijos de….

-buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Mike, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Mira Mike, estoy parada en la Ap7, dirección Barcelona. Próxima a la salida de Benicarló. El coche no arranca…

-Puede describirme el tipo de avería.

-No!

-A ver señorita! ¿puede describirme que ha sucedido?

-Circulaba tranquilamente, cuando las revoluciones y la velocidad han bajado considerablemente. Hasta que se ha parado el motor en marcha

-¿No se habrá quedado en la mitad?.- Tome aire antes de contestar

-No… he podido para en el arcén a tiempo

-¿Ha mirado si tiene combustible?- Juro que en esos momento un tic nervioso se instalo en mi ojo. Me hervía la sangre y el idiota me pregunta eso.

-me queda tres cuartas partes del tanque

-¿Está segura?

-Si- no quise contestarle más, por qué lo que pasaba por mi mente no eran cosas muy agradables sobre su madre.

-Bien señorita. En el frontal del tablero hay un panel con un montón de lucecitas. ¿Tiene alguna encendida?

-Mira insolente. No soy Gilipollas. Y no hay ningún "TESTIGO" encendido en el "PANEL DE CONTROL". Cuando me has preguntado la avería, ya te he dicho que no se cual es el problema. Si se hubiese encendido un "TESTIGO" ten por seguro que no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con un idiota como tú.

-Relajese Señorita! ¿Ha señalizado el vehículo?

-JODER! QUIERES MANDARME UNA PUTA GRUA Y DEJAR DE HACERME PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS.

-¡por supuesto!- bufe, este tipo me estaba realmente sacando de mis casillas.- ¿Qué km de que carretera?

-Km 351, de la Ap7. Dirección Barcelona. A 7 km de Benicarló.

-Muy bien, en una hora tendrá su grua. Mantenga el teléfono a su lado para que contacte con usted. ¡Buenas tardes!

Después de colgar al idiota de es Mike. Intente cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Pero un par de pitidos me sacaron de mi estupor. La batería del teléfono se estaba agotando. Antes de perder los nervios, cambie las tarjetas de los teléfonos. Y aproveche para hacer un par de llamadas.

-Hola Bella ¿Has llegado ya?

-No. Pero antes de decirte nada, necesito que me prometas que no te pondrás histérico.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has tenido un accidente? ¿Te has perdido?¿Te…

-EDWARD! Respira… nada de histerismos… ok

-Ok.

-Bien! Mira, el coche se ha averiado en la autopista. Ya he llamado a asistencia, pero necesito que avises a mi "querido jefe que va a salir en unas horas para Barcelona, para que te espere. Necesito que le entregues unas botas de recambio.

-¿Unas botas? ¿Bella, de qué demonios hablas?

-Mira, ni tengo tiempo, ni humor ni ganas. Haz lo que te digo y ya está. Coge las botas negras del armario y dáselas al capullo de James. Las necesito para mañana.

-¿No llevabas más zapatos?

_No, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que llevar tantas cosas que solo tome una muda de ropa! No preguntes más y hazlo YA!. No puedo hablar más, estoy esperando la llamada del operario de la grua.

-¿Una grua?

-Por el amor de Dios Edward!

-Vale vale, amor…. luego me cuentas. ¿Estás bien?- Respire hondo, mi novio no era el culpable de tan mala suerte

-Si amor. tranquilo! Luego te llamo. Te quiero

-Y yo más

Con esas colgamos y yo estaba más relajada. Tenía un frio de muerte, ya que para no tenia calefacción en el coche, y estaba empapada hasta los huesos.

Después de una hora de espera, nadie me llamaba. Estaba aburrida y desesperada. Por los cristales no había posibilidad de ver nada, debido a la lluvia tan intensa. Quince minutos después, y 20 aviones de papel más tarde, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Buenas noches! Llamo desde asistencia en carretera. Mi nombre es Mike y me han informado que no la han localizado en el km 315 de la Ap7

Mi cerebro se cortocircuitó. "315… 315…." Después de analizar mentalmente el km que el idiota de Mike me acababa de decir, mi furia se desató.

-MIKE! SERAS CAPULLO Y DISLESICO. 351 no 315. TE REPITO 3…5…1.- Le dije separando las cifras para que entendiera.

-Upss! Perdone! Enseguida lo soluciono. En una hora estarán allí.

-UNA HORA! OK… ESO ESPERO… MIENTRAS PUEDES PASARME CON TU SUPERVISOR, MIKE

-por supuesto! Espere en línea por favor.

-Espere en línea, espere en línea…. Te vas a cag..

-Si buenas noches! En que puedo ayudar?

-Mire me gustaría poner una queja sobre su operador. Un tal Mike

-A Mike Newton.

-Si ese mismo

-¿Qué ha sucedido señorita? Es uno de nuestros mejores operadores.

-¿Mejores? ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo serán los peores?

-¿Perdón?

-Mire, lo primero me ha tratado como si fuera lela, segundo ha mandado a la grua no sé donde carajos.

-Relájese! En este tipo de casos no solemos mantener la calma, y la pagamos con el primero que tenemos a mano. No creo que bajo ningún concepto, que nuestro operador la tratara así o se equivocara. ¿Segura dijo usted la dirección bien?

-¿sabe usted como subirse la bragueta de sus pantalones?

-Señorita! No creo que esa sea una pregunta muy educada.

-Pues si a usted le ha sentado mal esa pregunta, imagínese como me ha sentado a mí las de su "operador" y si… le di la dirección correcta. ¿sabe donde esta Benicarló?

-Por supuesto, en el 358 de la Ap7.

-Bueno, pues para su operador esta en el 315. Así que si me hace el favor de tramitar la queja…

Después de eso, el responsable no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla. Le di el número de Fax del hotel donde me hospedaría, para mandarme una copia de la misma.

Otra media hora después, mi teléfono volvió a sonar despertándome del sueñecito que había conseguido conciliar para relajarme.

-Si

-Bella! Soy James. Esto… he tenido un incidente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes explicarte?

-Si, después de que tu novio me llamo y me trajo el calzado. Salí rumbo a Barcelona. Pero en Zaragoza paré a repostar, y ahora estoy esperando a asistencia en carretera.- "¿Pero qué narices he hecho yo en esta vida?

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Bueno, es que como estos coches son nuevos .- Efectivamente, ambos manejábamos los dos coches de flota nuevos. Unos preciosos Peugeot 307 berlina.- no estoy acostumbrado a los coches de gasoil, así que sin querer… le llene el tanque de gasolina súper y no diesel

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-ME han dicho que tengo que pasar noche en Zaragoza. Que hasta las 9 de mañana, no abre el mecánico para que vacíe el tanque.

-¿Pero es la hora de la reunión? ¿No puedes llegar de algún modo?

-No! tendrás que hacer tu la presentación sola. Y cómprate unos zapatos antes. Pero que no superen los 20€

-20€!. ¡por el amor de Dios James! ¿Dónde cojones compras tú los zapatos?

-Eso es de lo que dispones, el resto lo deberás poner tu. Pero por favor, ten un aspecto respetable, no me hagas quedar en ridículo ante este cliente. Nos vemos en la comida

"Sera capullo, tacaño, hijo de su madre…. Además de idiota. ¿Gasolina en vez de diesel? Por favor! Si nada más abrir el compartimiento una pegatina en amarillo radioactivo reza "DIESEL". ¿Es que no sabe leer?"

Mi día mejoraba por momentos. Lo único que soñaba era con terminar este dichoso viajecito. Poco tiempo después, vi unas luces naranjas por el espejo retrovisor. "bendito sean los dioses" la grúa había llegado. El Gruista, golpeo mi ventanilla y me hizo bajar.

-Buenas noches! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sabría decirle, el coche bajo de revoluciones y velocidad inmediatamente. No me quedo casi tiempo de respuesta, por lo que me vi obligada a pararme aquí.

-¿se encendió algún testigo?

-No, ninguno que me indicara fallo eléctrico o del motor.

-Seguramente será eléctrico. – Abrió el capó del coche y metió la cabeza dentro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este coche?

-Una semana.

-Se ha dado cuenta de que tiene la tapa del motor rajada!

-¿Cómo?

-Mire acérquese. ¿es un coche de flota verdad?.- Era obvio, en los laterales de las puertas y en el techo, se veía claramente el nombre de mi empresa. Me acerque hasta él y vi claramente lo que me enseñaba. -¿tienen algún responsable de flota?

-No, directamente se encarga mi jefe

-YA veo. Pues lo siento decírselo, pero o su jefe es un incompetente o un tacaño.

-Si le digo ambas ¿Qué me responde?- No sé de donde había salido mi humor. Supongo que el cumulo de circunstancias que estaba viviendo, superaban ya mi raciocinio y me habían vuelto loca.- ¿Qué es lo que debía haber hecho?

- Pues vera. Muchas casas, ofrecen los vehículos así, con un precio más reducido. En principio no sucede nada, ya que esta tapa suele ser más adorno que protector. Pero su jefe debía haberse asegurado, que la parte que estaba rota, no fuera la que cubría al cuadro eléctrico. Con esta lluvia, debe haberse cortocircuitado, y seguramente habrá saltado algún fusible. Los coches no son como antes, que se podía abrir el motor y ver que fallaba. Ahora debemos conectarlos a un ordenador, para que nos dé el diagnostico.

-Ósea que posiblemente ha sido la lluvia la que ha ocasionado ese cortocircuito.

- Aja! Pero no se preocupe. ¿Qué destino tenia?

-Barcelona

-Bien, tome su bolso y deje el resto en el coche. Lo llevaremos a mi taller en Benicarló. Desde allí el seguro le tendrá un taxi, para llegar a destino. ¿Cuándo tenía programado el regreso?

-para mañana a las 5 a prox.

-Se lo tendré a esa hora!

Con esas, cargo el coche y en menos de 20 minutos estábamos en el taller. Un momento 20 min? ¿y por que he esperado una hora?

-perdone! ¿Por qué he tenido que esperar una hora para que me recoja?

-¿Una hora? No lo sé, yo he recibido el aviso poco antes de que la encontrara.

Intente no pensar mal, intente relajarme… pero como me encontrara alguna vez a ese tal Mike Newton, cara a cara… estaba segura que se la dejaría como un mapa.

El hombre amablemente me dio una toalla para secarme y un café calentito. El cual tome con agrado mientras esperaba el taxi. No fue larga la espera. Nuestra secretaría había llamado al hotel, para que no anularan las reservas, ya que eran aprox las 12 de la noche y debía haber ingresado a las 8. Cargamos en el maletero del taxi, el ordenador portátil, un proyector, cinco carpetas de producto, mi maletín que contenía toda la documentación de los clientes, una pequeña bolsa de viaje con mi muda, 20 libros de formación de producto para el cliente y dos cajas del software que debía instalarles después de la reunión.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que llevaba tanto si su jefe estaría con ella en la reunión? Fácil, el era de todo menos un caballero. A Edward le hervía la sangre cuando me veía cargar como una mula, y mi jefe iba de rositas. Y cuando le pedias ayuda contestaba. " Hay Bella! Debes aprender que siempre hay que marcar las clases. Si yo cargara algo del material, no me respetarían como el director que soy. Los clientes han de ver quien lleva la batuta de mando. Te aconsejo que cuando te acompañe un delegado, le dejes cargar todo a él, así marcaras tu rango" ….. ¿A que lo odian tanto como yo?

Inevitablemente, me dormí en el trayecto. Mi cuerpo y mi mente no daban para más. Pero esa no era mi última aventura del día. Cuando llegue al hall del hotel a registrarme, me comunicaron que no había botones disponible, debido a la hora de ingreso. Por lo que le pedí que al menos me dejaran un carrito, para ayudarme a subir. Y así lo hicieron. El amable taxista, negaba con la cabeza ante la indiferencia de la rubia de bote, que estaba en la recepción, y amablemente me ayudo a cargarlo todo en el carro.

-Esta segura que puede subir usted sola esto?

-no, muy segura no estoy, para que mentirle. Pero usted ya ha hecho suficiente. Muchas gracias!

-Nada hija! Toma mi tarjeta, y si ves que tienes problemas para volver a por tu coche o lo que sea, me llamas. Tengo una hija de tu misma edad y me gustaría que si alguna vez le passa lo mismo que a usted alguien la ayudara.

Mire la tarjeta buscando su nombre y le sonreí.- Muchas gracias Emmet!

-De nada! Me voy para casa que mi Rose debe estar preocupada. Lo dicho! Si me necesita no dude en llamarme.

Vi partir al amable taxista y comencé a empujar el carrito hasta el ascensor. Perro era una odisea. El suelo era de mármol, por lo que el carro no andaba muy bien, mi bota sin tacón no hacía sujeción en el suelo, además de que o cojeaba o tenía que andar de puntillas. Y el otro tacón resbalaba por el suelo. Tras de mi oí una risita burlona. Me gire y mire con gran fiereza a la rubia.

-¿Se rie de algo…-mire la chapita de su chaqueta.-Señorita Denali? Por que si esta viendo algo gracioso me encantaría que lo compartiera conmigo. Ya he puesto una queja sobre un empleado de la mutua, así que no tendría mucho deparo en hacer lo mismo con usted.

No se que vería en mis ojos, pero inmediatamente se quedo seria y bajo la cabeza.

Cuando conseguí entrar en la habitación, deje el carro tirado en un rincón. Me duche y me tire sobre la cama sin preocuparme de buscar, ni siquiera el pijama. Me dormi en cero coma. Ni el hambre era capaz de despertar mi sueño.

Antes de lo que hubiera deseado, el despertador sonó, y procedi a levantarme. A las 7.30 subieron mi desayuno, me vestí y me reuni en el lobby con el representante del cliente con el que tenia una reunión.

-¡Buenos Dias Cheney! Necesito un favor antes de ir a sus oficinas. Vera! Ayer tuve un incidente del cual no quiero hablar en estos momentos, pero el caso es que necesito urgentemente pasar por una zapatería, antes de ver a sus jefes.

-No se preocupe!

Dicho y hecho. Después de ayudarme a cargar el material. " este era un caballero no como el idiota de mi jefe", me llevo a una zapatería cercana a sus oficinas. Compre lo primero que pude y entramos en el edificio. Tenia 10 minutos antes de la reunión para preparar el equipo… ¿pero a que no saben que sucedió?. Efectivamente se habían mojado, y el proyector no funcionaba. Por lo que tuve que hacer la presentación, ante 8 personas, en una minúscula pantalla. ¿Y por que no tenían ellos un proyector en la sala de reuniones" Porque el idiota de mi feje, les aseguro que no era necesario, que preferíamos cargar nosotros con nuestro equipo. " Claro! Como no lo carga él!" Así que el que tenían, estaba en estos momentos, siendo utilizado en otra sala.

Me defendí como pude, y sorprendentemente ellos no se molestaron. Al contrario, se preocuparon bastante ante la mención de mi fabulosa "Odisea". Cuando aceptaron el nuevo producto y me firmaron el nuevo contrato, me dispuse a instalar el programa. Cosa que no debería hacer yo, pero era otra de las cosas que mi jefe ahorraba costes. ¿Para qué enviar a un informático si "Bella" puede hacer de todo.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, a mi me quedaban todavía tres puestos informáticos. Por lo que no pude asistir al almuerzo. Pero claro… ¿A que no sabéis quien estaba esperando a nuestros clientes en el restaurante? Pues James, el muy jeta, había llegado a las 10 de la mañana, y en vez de pasarse por las oficinas, se dedico a ver Barcelona.

Este viajecito estaba minando mi autocontrol y mi paciencia. Cuando termine de instalar todo eran las 4,30 de la tarde. James apareció sonriente por la puerta, con una sonrisa que creía que era atractiva. ¡Ja! Para sonrisas las de mi novio… MIERDA! Edward me mata! Aún no le había llamado, y con lo sobre protector que es, seguro esta camino Barcelona.

Me disculpe ante las nuevas visitas, y me fui a un rincón para que no me escucharan.

-¿BELLA?

-lo siento, lo siento… lo siento

-¿Sabes dónde estaba?

-Me imagino que a punto de tomar el coche y venir en mi busca

-Aja! ¿Se puede saber por que demonios no me has llamado?

-Lo siento amor, pero de verdad que ayer no fue un buen día… y por lo que veo este tiene la misma trayectoria.

-¿pero estas bien?

-Si amor, lo juro! Te prometo contarte todo cuando llegue

-¿A qué hora será?

-ni idea, pero ten por seguro que cuando llegue a Madrid, me desvio hacia casa. Ni siquiera llevaré el material a la oficina.

-No creo que James lo acepte

-Me importa un carajo! Creo que este será mi último día en esta empresa

-De Verdad?- le note esperanzado

-De verdad amor. Creo que va siendo hora de que me dedique a nuestros hijos.

-¿me lo prometes?

-no, te lo juro! Mañana le presento mi carta de dimisión y nos ponemos en busca de ese niño.

-Yo prefiero una princesita

-Lo que quieras amor. Pero ahora te dejo, pronto estaré en casa.

Y gracias a dios que así fue, llegue a Madrid esa noche alrededor de las 12 de la noche. Y por que tan tarde. Pues lo diré. Después de que mi jefe peloteara al nuevo cliente, salimos en su coche, ya con Diesel, camino a Benicarló. Pero antes de llegar al peaje, el coche se quedo sin frenos. Para mi suerte, James era un gran conductor, porque de lo demás carecía bastante. Y pudo ir reduciendo la velocidad, hasta parar completamente en una vía, preparada con grava para los frenazos.

Después de rezar todo lo que recordaba, y besar el suelo. Llame al gruista que me atendió, la noche anterior. Este amablemente nos recogió en el peaje y nos condujo hasta su taller. Allí metió en barrena al coche de James y me entrego las llames del mío. Ni corta ni perezosa, le dije a mi jefe, que no podía esperar a que arreglaran su auto. Y que sintiéndolo mucho, le dejaba esperando.

El muy capullo intento convencerme, para que me quedara yo. Pero le dije que como no tenía tarjeta de empresa, era tontería. No le deje replicar, tome mi pequeña bolsa de viaje, mi bolso y corrí hasta mi coche. El gruista, me ayudo entreteniendo a James. Pues aunque había accedido de mala gana a quedarse, quería que me llevara las cosas y las dejara en la oficina. Alegando que tenía una reunión importante. ¡Ja! Ese quería reunirse con Victoria, mientras su mujer pensaba que seguía en Barcelona. Pero esta vez, fui más lista.

Edward me esperaba con un caliente baño preparado, el cual compartió conmigo mientras le contaba mi viaje. Y os aseguro que hoy, puedo reírme de todo lo que pase.


End file.
